From past to present
by Kur-Kag88
Summary: Kagome visits her old love on the day of his wedding, letting go was what she needed, finally she can move on. KagKur SessKag
1. Chapter 1

Am I in trouble? Lol, for not uploading my other stories. I've had this on my computer and decided to load it. Hope you like it, :) bye. Disclaimer, I own nothing at all.

* * *

Alone figure stood amongst the green leaves of the tree that she was perched upon. As her mid night silky hair was pulled into a low pony tail, trailing down her milky skin, passing down past her feet. Her layers of black and white silk kimono poured over her curves, and down her back. Beautiful patterns of red elegant flower patterns, as a certain mark was present upon her forehead, also along her face. She poked her azure gems threw the pink blossoms and green leaves that surrounded her. As she hid from crowd, she observed the scenery.

A beautiful sight on a glorious day as this one. Thousands of different flowers gloomed around the big garden, hundreds of colors blended into one another, making the scene ever so special. The sun shone ever so brightly over the head of the garden as it showered its beautiful layers, feeding the magnificent plants food, as they seemed to entertain and show their elegance to the people that admired them.

On the beautiful healthy looking green grass was a path of red and blue roses, as they lead down and ended to a wooden alter that was covered over in amaryllis belladonna flowers. On each side of the path sat the people who attended the marvelous occasion.

At the end of the path stood two people, not including the priest.

The woman was clothed in a pure white wedding traditional kimono, with thin layers. Her obi slash was pure white but with flower patterns as the out line. Her aqua hair was bundle up with traditional white sticks, as small curls framed her round face. Her dark pink eyes were staring into the man that she was facing with adoration and love.

The man was staring at the women in front of him, with his cool composed self, fire red hair, and emerald eyes. He wore the black silk kimono, matching slashes and obi, as well as his hakama white flowered pattern pants. His figure stood tall, masculine, his eyes only on the person in front of him, yet he showed no emotion.

The lady with midnight hair smiled gently at the pair, especially at the man with the alizarin hair. She was really truly happy for the couple, as she watched with her own eyes as they said their vows, and sealed it with promising kiss. Her smile softened more, as she recalled once before the taste from those exact soft textured lips so long ago.

_Kagome stared at her young lover as he laid in his bed, safely sound asleep. She watched as his chest rose up and down, indicating that he was in a deep slumber. She watched as his untamed and yet perfectly fine hair shimmered in the nights light. She gave a frown, and a small inhale as in taking his rose, and soil earth sent. She bent down and claimed what was hers in an ever lasting kiss. As she allowed only one crystal gem slide down her pale face. _

_It was a kiss of a broken promise, their promise of a future together. But also she hoped that maybe it was a kiss of a new beginning for him. He deserved so much, and yet she wasn't able to give him just that. She backed away as she knew he was able to sense her presence, and her salty tear. She laid a note by his table stand by his bed, and disappeared in a clear wind. _

They were young at the time, but yet she had to suffer the hardship of the journey from past to the present alone. She had to endure the fact that she was immortal, and he wasn't, she had a responsibility that depended on her, for eternity. Guardian of the Shikon no Tama, Creator of all three realms, and claimed protector of the world by kami.

Yes, a responsibility she learned she had to keep for herself the day of the battle, the day where she found out that she was going to go to the past, live throw out the years to where she was originally from, and past that mark.

She sighed, this was what she wanted for the person that held her heart so long ago, she still harbored feelings for him, and was envious of the women that stood as his bride. How she wish she could have been her at the moment, to feel the love of that man, the touch of his skin, the warmth of his lips, and the comfort in his arms.

She regretted so much, but she knew that it was necessary since she was the only one that held the responsibility. But none the less she was happy that her love found someone else that could make his life a lot easier and fill it with promising love and happy memories. A life time partner, looking towards the future, and making children with their love.

Her eyes began to tear a little bit, until she found the man staring in her direction. She quickly hide her aura, mentally punishing herself for losing composure. She seen the man staring at her intensively but then seem something in his eyes, knowing. He knew she was there, and he gave her a loving smile, his eyes showed the love that he still held for her, cause he knew she was there. Watching over him on one of the most important day of his life.

She nearly choked back a sob as she found him turning his head with regret, and remorse. She was able to tell that look in his face and posture that he was remembering their time together. As she let herself cry just one lone tear, she sent her invisible aura towards him. Watching as it wrapped around him in a warm blanket, telling him that everything was going to be alright. That he was going to be fine, and that she was still with him in his heart. She sniffled again as she watched as he turned away with his bride as his body lessened and he wore a joist smile, one that brought her happiness.

She watched as they disappeared into a white limo that lead out of the beautiful garden and as the other people that attending the wedding followed them out. She smiled as a whirl of wind whipped around her, and she disappeared from sight.

He felt her, he knew she was there, threw the hole time that the ceremony began he was able to see her parched in that tree, as she watched from afar the event that she wasn't invited to.

As he watched his bride repeating her vows, in which he already was done in saying them. He felt her gaze on them as they were pronounced man and wife, and he stiffened when his new bride gave him a kiss. He could tell that no one noticed much to his relief, as they both turned around to look at their friends and family that came to the ceremony, he looked straight ahead as he finally was able to see the beauty of the women that left him so long ago.

She stood in glory, beauty, elegance, powerful, respectful, and even more mature then himself. He seen the aging in her eyes, the reflection of the years that passed her, and yet hardly any effect to her body. Her hair was more shiner then before, a lot longer as well, her face was more formed, she just looked like a goddess. Her clothes made her look as if she were a porcelain doll, perfection. Glossy red lips, milk creamy skin, warmth in her eyes, and something that made him feel sad and regret for marrying the person next to him.

He knew he shown her the love he still harbored for her, as he cast his eyes away from her, and he then felt completely cold. Memories of the two together, promises made, and yet broken. Emotions, words that were said, and touches that were powered with heat and hunger. He closed his eyes for a second not bringing himself to show his bride the pain that he felt that moment, but then there was something that wrapped around him, giving him the feeling of comfort. He smiled while opening his eyes again, knowing that she was telling him that he was going to be fine, and that this was her last farewell. He didn't bother to look back at her, knowing that he wouldn't want to see the sadness that radiated in her eyes for each others love, that was not meant to be.

He gave his bride a warmth smile, and they proceeded out of the familiar garden, and walked down with his wife to the limo that would take them away, a new beginning, and a fresh start. He knew this wasn't the life he wanted nor did he not harbor love for his new wife, but it was comforting knowing that someone loved them, and she knew that he cared for her, hopefully would bloom into love. They rode away to their reception where they would celebrate their lives with people that was their family and friends.


	2. Chapter 2

This story really isn't long is it. Sorry about that. Disclaimer I don't own anything.

* * *

A strong man with moon light hair, and piercing amber eyes, stood by the river bank under the bluish black night sky. The wind gently brushed against his pale skin, as he ponder on her.

Sesshomaru watched as the woman he had accompanied over the years grew into a marvelous women. She was as delicate as a wilting red rose that was close to death. As strength was that of a beauty black stallion, and just as determined as well. She was a strong as a mountain, calm as the blue still water, and as beautiful that can not be described. Her maturity grew with time, she became wise, respected as someone important. Feminine, gentle, graceful, and perfect. Her hair grew over the years, her eyes portrayed her once innocence, and purity, but also warmth, and light. Her body curved in marvelous places. She was a goddess none the less.

He stood by her threw out the time she started her journey in the past to the present they were in now. He watched as she strived to be strong, not for power but to protect. She was someone important to him, and his affection grew on her. She was someone he came to admire.

He watched as her loved disintegrated from his half brother, to someone she mentioned from time to time. But after the battle that ended the threat of the world, she became distance, her heart was suffering and he was the only one that was able to see threw her fake smiles, her lonely aura, that described the sad and loneliness.

She was immortal like himself, guardian of all three realms, and protector of the crescent jewel that harbored danger everywhere for her.

She lost all her friends as time went by. The demon exterminator, and the holy man were married. His younger half brother aged threw out his half demon years, never taking a mate, or partner after his beloved passed away for the second time. And her little kitsune that grew up calling her mother, was murdered a few hundred years ago.

As human as she was, her emotions over whelmed her, and she suffered threw a lot.

He stayed beside her, because she was from his past, someone he could relate to, someone he could count as equal, and someone he grew fondly of.

He himself grew in strength, and power, he gained more honor, which lead him to his current position now. King of Makai, how he smirked in his mind at his achievement. He was feared across the land, well respected, but he was missing something.

That one moment as he was thinking of his precious someone. A whirl of wind appeared out of no where, and then she stood there, standing in perfection. Dressed in appropriate kimono that signified her rank, her long beautiful looking hair, and her blue eyes that were the window to her soul. Her purple markings. As well as the crescent moon that stood on her forehead.

She stared longingly at the lean back that was facing her. Dressed in pure white silk, with his moonlight hair, and pale complexion. His hard muscles in which she knew he possessed. As he stood there, staring aimlessly into the night fall water. She watched as he exhaled, and inhaled, he was relaxed, but with little tension in his shoulders. She frowned as she gracefully walked towards him, and wrapped her delicate arms around him, while barring her head into his strong back.

She felt him relaxed even more, as he lifted his hands and held them on hers. She smiled softly, as he turned around and then wrapped his arms around her, bringing him towards his chest. Her smile grew, as she felt him relax. Warmth radiated from his larger form, as it wrapped around her, with a loving sensation. She was contented, and knew this was where she belonged.

" I expect that everything went as accordingly." Said the powerful and yet calm voice of the Youkai that was in front of her. She felt him tense lightly.

" I was able to see something that was able to bring my past self at ease." She said as she pulled away and cupped his face into her soft hands. Her gem eyes stared into his golden light eyes, " And now I am where I am needed." She kissed his lips softly, " I'm with you,." She gave him another smile, as he bent down and kissed her more openly.

As the sound of water flowing around them, with the wind rustling along the leaves, and the smell of nature around them. They were brought together by time, her loved that wrapped around him making him realize that she was his truly, and that no matter what laid in the past, his and her future were not going to be interrupted because of it.

She took his hand, as they walked back into the moonlight night, and towards their home.

"We must hurry, before a certain someone becomes more agitated like his father, if he doesn't get tucked in for his bedtime by his parents," she said while giving him a lovely look.

He chuckled softly letting his mate take him by the hand and lead them both home, together.


End file.
